


Eyes of a Mutant (Original Piece based on past fanfic)

by modelofwriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on my previous Homestuck fanfic, Eyes of a Mutant, F/F, Fantasy, Original work - Freeform, Paranormal, Trying to write a book, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modelofwriting/pseuds/modelofwriting
Summary: Sonya is the only half-demon on Earth, and it is her own duty to find creatures like her. All her life she has been obsessed with the paranormal and craves a sense of belonging in an all human world that knows nothing about her. When she is rescued from being eaten by a jorugumo giant spider from a demon named Shay, Sonya realized the world is full of demons and other monsters and are hiding in plain sight.There is this bar full of creatures called The Broken Hell that Shay runs. Learning from Shay, creatures like Sonya are actually from another world called Kathore which is currently ruled by a king of demons that acts as a dictator. A runaway princess from Kathore gives a warning that Earth will be taken under siege by the demon king.Sonya must learn her powers as a half-demon, and use them to go through a portal to Kathore when the rebellion is ready, but will her lack of abilities compared to other demons be enough to stop Earth from destruction?





	Eyes of a Mutant (Original Piece based on past fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> So I am trying to write a book! I am posting this here because I need feedback and motivation to keep writing. This story was based on my Homestuck fanfiction Eyes of a Mutant, and if you have read it you can see the similarities and obvious differences. One of the differences is this story and plot is completely original! ^u^
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It is a full moon tonight. With a headlamp on her head Sonya opens her journal to take note of the area. 

'May 23, at the abandoned ranch in Eugene, Oregon. This place has gotten a reputation of people disappearing. 4 men have gone missing here in the last 4 months. The most recent guy being the principal of a nearby high school 1 man a month? There is a pattern here…'

She places the journal and pen in her duffle bag hanging off her shoulder and finds her sheathed knife and holds it. She shuffles forward to the eerie barn. Walls torn so badly it was amazing that the roof was still held up by the pillars. At the entrance, the barn doors are wide open, barely hanging on the hinges of the frame.  
What was left of the walls was bright white with spider webs glistening under the light of Sonya’s headlamp. She could see tiny black eight legged bodies of spiders everywhere like poppy seeds decorating a muffin. Sonya pulls out her journal again to write what she saw:

'...Inside the barn is filled with spiders and stacks of web. Spiders could be flourishing here due to the amount of insects, and amount of shelter…'

After putting the book back in her bag she takes another look at the webbing. There was a shadow that her light was casting on the ground, but she could not find the source due to the vast amount of webbing. Finding a stick on the ground she finds the corner where the round shadow is and uses the stick to pull away the webs. It could be a stray rock, and it seems to be the size a tad smaller than her head if she were to estimate. She inhales sharply when she finds that the rock’s shadow turned out to be a skull. The spiders claim the eye sockets as home. Sonya took a couple steps back out of shock. She is used to finding skulls on her trips… animal skulls. This is the first human skull she has ever found. Her instincts are telling her legs to run, but she can’t. Not now! She finally found something that could lead to a supernatural explanation. But let's not get our hopes up too much.  
Hurriedly, Sonya pulls out her phone from her pocket and takes a picture. The flash seems to have spooked some of the spiders as they rushed inside the skull. Satisfied, she puts her phone back in her pocket and takes out her journal again:

'Found a human skull! No soft tissue from where I am standing. Could be-'

“He was my first.” hummed a cold soothing voice. Sonya shrieked and dropped her journal. She reached in her bag and found her knife before turning around to see who was behind her. A woman in a loose white dress with a kind smile was there, “I know this place is not much, but it is my home. Welcome. I hope the spiders did not scare you.” She places her pale hand on her cheek and looks Sonya up and down with her icy blue eyes hungrily. Her complexion is soft and beautiful. Not a scratch, or pimple rests on her face. She is barefoot, and has soft black hair that falls down perfectly around her breasts.  
“Wh-who… There is no one supposed to be here.” Sonya stammers, her wrist shaking. It is not often Sonya is confronted by a stranger on a haunted area hunt, and not by beautiful women either.  
“You weren’t, no. Yet here you are. And eyeing my leftovers at that.” She wipes her cheeks with her hands and six more eyes appear on her face, three on each cheekbone. At this point Sonya cannot speak. She feels a tug on her chest, like a rope tying her to the ground. This woman was breathtaking and all Sonya wants to do is stare.  
“Don’t you want to stay for dinner?” fangs grow from her front teeth. Falling in a trance there is nothing Sonya wants more. She feels so lucky that such a perfect woman is asking her to stay. How can one resist?  
The pale woman walks up to Sonya’s paralyzed body and grazes her finger against her victim’s jawline, “You know, I have gotten a taste for human flesh since I have arrived here. Do you know how sweet your blood tastes? How skin feels through my teeth? So soft, and yet so tender. I could never have such a taste where I came from.” she smirks to herself.  
Sonya’s eyes droop, the tugging sensation from her chest making her hunch over. She had no idea she tasted good. What a beautiful compliment. She wants to compliment this stranger back but her lips refuse to move.  
“Found you.” Sonya did not see where the other stranger’s voice came from, and still could not see when the eight-eyed woman was pushed away and pinned against the webbed wall. Sonya’s eyes flew open and saw that the tugging sensation was coming from a thick line of web that wrapped around her chest and stuck to the ground.  
“Oh my god oh my god oh my god.” Sonya pulls the webbing away with her hands and jumps, “What?!”  
The eight-eyed woman was in a chokehold by another person. From the light of Sonya’s headlamp she saw the other stranger with a dirty white tanktop and aviators covering her eyes.  
“You have to come with me,” said the woman with the shades.  
“You demon scum” cried the eight-eyed creature.  
Legs grew out from the creature’s body and morphed into this huge hairy spider about the size of a car. The creature screeched at the woman as it was no longer in a choke hold and dashes into the darkness. The woman is about to chase after it until Sonya screams in terror. What the hell did she just see? How is any of this possible? The woman looked at Sonya then back at the darkness as if contemplating on who to focus on, then sighs before heading towards Sonya’s direction, “Hey, you okay?”  
Sonya is speechless out of fear this time, “I...what… How?”  
This stranger has a blonde, almost white shaved undercut with a lip piercing and diamond stud earrings. She shades her face from the light of Sonya’s headlamp, “‘Ey, it’s okay. This is just a bad dream, okay? Take it easy, your life has been saved. Go to uhm… sleep?” The woman takes Sonya’s headlamp off and places it on the ground.  
“Who are you? Who was that woman? How did you do that?” Sonya manages to say.  
“I uh, fuck-okay. Go to sleep? Or something? This is not real, you are safe. Oh! I know! Look at my eyes, this is definitely not real, right? Who do you know has red eyes?” the stranger takes her shades off, revealing a pair of bright crimson eyes. A sight that Sonya recognizes.  
“Wait, you’re a demon?!” Sonya exclaims, “I thought- I thought I was the only one!”  
“What?!” The stranger blinks and puts her shades back on in confusion, “Wait, you’re a demon?” she asks.  
“Yeah! Uh, I’am. You know, like you?”  
“I.. yeah. Wait, you think you are the only one?” the stranger’s brows rise.  
“Yes! How is this possible? Actually what was that? How was that even possible? So you’re a demon too?!” Sonya’s grey eyes widen.  
“You seriously don’t know what that is? You don’t know that you’re not alone?”  
“Answer my questions, don’t repeat them to me!”  
“Right! Well, there are plenty of us on Earth. And that woman that caught you in her spell was a jorogumo. She escaped our planet to stay here and that means she knows where to go back. I was tracking her until I heard about the missing people. I knew she had to be here.”  
“What do you mean “our planet”? What is a jorogumo? Who are you? How do you know there are more demons?”  
“Slow down, I’ll give you these answers in due time. You seem too out of it to be processing this much.” The woman pats Sonya’s shoulder.  
“But I have to know this! I spent my whole life finding something like this! You have to tell me!”  
“Jesus, no ‘thank you for saving my life’ first? How about I get you home. Oh and by the way, my name is Shay.”


End file.
